My home is within your heart
by GleekFreak92
Summary: Blaine misses Kurt. Set when Rory sings "Home"


A lot of people believe that your true home is in the heart of the person you are in love with. I used to think that was a load of crap that needed to be saved for Nicholas Sparks novels that were always a setting of North Carolina which believe it or not is really stupid. But then Kurt Hummel barreled into my life one day and even though I took a long time to wake up and realize "Hey idiot. You love him" you still somehow managed to make it to today. I had a weird feeling in my stomach all day. By the time Glee came around I was turning green. I just wanted to leave and go curl up in bed at home but I powered through it for Rory. At least I tried. That song made me think about a lot of memories of me and Kurt. The time we talked about going to Paris, and New York. The time we went on a picnic before he moved. The time we kissed in a large crowd in New York feeling what its like to not hide. The plane right back when he fell asleep on my shoulder. How I kept checking for days to get the letter he sent me the first time from New York. How I sent a tear-stained one back. At this point I was holding back sobs but I was shaking. I thought about how I was surrounded by the entire Glee club but I was still unhappy because they weren't Kurt. I miss him so much. Oh..That's what that horrible feeling all day has been..I miss Kurt. I was blinded by my tears. The end of the song was happy but his life still wasn't. It wouldn't be without Kurt. On top of missing him he has to bring six different outfits to school now being the only unpopular gay boy in school. One per class period. My boyfriend couldn't even be here to comfort me. I understand _why _he can't I just wish he could. It would be so much better to have the comfort of his vanilla scent and strong comforting arms. I would just let myself relax laying on his chest and letting my always stiff muscles loosen as I fell asleep. That's not even the worst of the bullying. They lock me in closets, spray paint "Fag" on my locker even with the no-bullying policy in place.

When I'm having a bad day I normally go to the Hudmel house and curl up with Carole and just cry. While Kurt's been away Carole and Burt have been better parents to me than my own. Carole especially. I could barely hold back my sobs as the song neared its end and bolted out of the room not even waiting to applaud. Little did I know Kurt was surprising me with a visit and I unknowingly passed him by as I ran out to my car. I just needed to get out.

**_Kurt_**

I was so excited pulling up to that familiar parking lot. I got to see Blaine. Not just see him. I get to touch him. Remember how the warmth of his body would envelope me in this blanket of comfort, safetly, and love. But I was also very scared. It's only been a year. Some of the jocks who bullied me last year are still here. But I don't fear my own safety. I fear Blaine's. Carole and dad told me what's been happening with Blaine here and how Blaine made them promise not to tell me. But its really weighed me down these past few weeks and I just have to see him. I can't take it anymore. But I wore sweats and didn't style my hair just in case. I was not going to get any more of my beautiful Marc Jacobs clothes slushied. I practically ran to the choir room. New York is great and all but I always imagined being there with my boyfriend. Going to Broadway, Time Square, Central Park. I didn't even get on those horse drawn carriages. I couldn't do it without Blaine. I know I went on a Broadway stage with Rachel but I never did see a show. I even had to do it for an assignment once and refused. I had to retake that class. I won't experience what is amazing about New York without him.

I walked up to the door of the choir room just in time to hear Rory singing "Home". I was leaning in the door enough to look at Blaine but not enough to be seen. Rory sounded really choked up about something. When I realized I gasped out loud but no one heard because they were so busy paying attention to the song. The girls especially Tina were crying. So was Blaine. But he was different than the rest of them. It was like he knew how Rory felt, but he's feeling it with all of his soul. He looked broken. Did something happen with him at home? That couldn't be it. He would have told me. Besides he seemed well put together as usual. My eyes welled up with tears at the thought of this happening to him and the thought that I couldn't be there for him killed me. I suck for even going to New York without him and leaving him in this homophobic town going to this homophobic school that he transferred from the safety of Dalton for me. I should have let him stay at Dalton. I knew I was graduating in a year while Blaine became a senior and I still let him and my dad convince me to go without him. I really do suck. As the song went on Blaine's tears got stronger and then his shoulders started to shake. His face turned red and the muscles in his neck were tensed. He was trying with all he had in him to hold back his sobs but he looked ready to burst. Then when the song ended he bolted past me, and toward the front doors. I started to chase after him. As we got to the front doors of the school I saw him standing there drenched in orange slushy from all the hockey jocks. He looked back at me and his eyes widened. He ran to his car and I ran after him again. I got to Blaine's car and knocked frantically wanting to get in calling out his name.

"Blaine! Blaine please! Open the door!" But all he did was pull at his hair and scream for me to go away, to get out of his head that I'm not really here I'm in New York and not Ohio. Then I remembered the spare key Blaine gave to me for emergencies. I fumbled to get it out and when my hands stopped shaking so much I unlocked the door. His screams were much louder with the door opened and I was quick to kiss him this school be damned. I didn't know any other way to calm him down. It seemed like it worked. There was nothing except his desperate whimpers as he clawed at my back painfully making me wince and pull back. Blaine started babbling tears still pouring down his face rapidly.

"Kurt I miss you so much! I know I'm hallucinating and look crazy to everyone else because I miss you so much. Please come home Kurt or let me come home. I want to come home. I need to Kurt please I love you." I was looking at him concerned but played along to calm him down. I kissed his forhead to comfort him effectively calming him down that much more.

"Of course Blaine. You are home. I'm here now." After hearing that he passed out, his body demanding rest. He fell out of the car for my arms to catch and pull him onto the pavement into my lap.

**_Blaine_**

When I woke up I was in a bed my head on a pillow that seemed to be moving up and down. It had a heartbeat too. Wait..Pillows don't have heartbeats. With that I turned my head to look at who I had my head lain on and saw Kurt. I screamed and jumped back falling off of the bed and scrambling back until I hit the wall putting my knees up to my chest starting to hyperventilate. Kurt woke up at my scream and as I fell off the bed and backed away got up as fast as possible and walked up to me picking me up and carrying me back to bed as I clutched onto his back and cried brokenly. I was thinking out loud apparently because Kurt answered me.

"W-why do you have to keep d-doing t-his to me? You're not here, you're in my mind torturing me! Just go away! I d-don't want to torture of your face, or your smell, of impeccable fashion sense!" But as I said that I pulled him closer.

"Blaine. I'm not just a hallucination. I'm actually here. Also I'm wearing sweats because I didn't want my good clothes to get stained from those jerks. Also I cleaned you up from the slushies a little bit. But I laid towels under you until you woke up so you wouldn't get your bed sticky." My eyes filled with tears again. Kurt noticed and he got concerned.

"Blaine.." Before he could say another word I launched myself into his arms and kissed him all over his face laughing and shouting with joy.

"You're really here! How are you here? You should be in class! In New York!" I hugged him tight unable to let go.

"Well I could just go back." Kurt said in a teasing tone but I tensed up against him and held him tighter.

"No! You can't leave me again! I need you here! Please don't leave me ever again! Please!" Kurt tucked my head into his chest and calmed me down. My breathing almost got uneven again.

"Blaine. I was joking honey. But we need to talk about your breakdown today. What was that about?" I buried my face in his neck and told him how I thought of him while Rory was singing.

"Do you remember what I said to you at the airport the day you left?"

*Flashback*

"Now that you're not going to be here anymore Kurt Ohio isn't my home because my home and my heart is with you. It will be in New York with you. I'm going to miss you so much."

*End Flashback*

He nodded to me tearfully."

"After you left I was mostly fine, but as time went on I got depressed and-and numb. Hearing Rory sing that song it reminded me so much of you, and then you showed up. I thought I went insane. You just can't leave me again Kurt okay? You can't!" Logically I knew I graduated in two weeks and would go be with Kurt in New York after that but I just couldn't do it anymore.

**_Kurt_**

"Blaine. Do you know what today is? Think hard." I couldn't remember for the life of me so I shook my head after a while.

"Today is the day I got sent to gay Hogwarts to be the world's best dressed 007 but also the world's worst spy." That rang some bells. He relaxed enough to go back to sleep with a huge smile on his face. I kissed his forehead and whispered.

"Your my home too Blaine." Needless to say that song was played at our wedding courtesy of Rory who was sent back to his home unfortunately for us. But he did record it for us when we spoke with him months in advance after telling him the news.


End file.
